You're In My Veins
by jennh07
Summary: Puck and Rachel meet in a bar one night, but neither of them expected what happens the morning after. Three parts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything (wedding planning & school has gotten crazy), but I'm trying to get into the groove of things again by trying to get some drabbles up so I can get the inspiration to finish up _Hot Temptation_ for you guys. I did get a good chunk written on that but it's not close to being ready to post. Hopefully this will hold yall over for now :) **

* * *

Puck was sitting in his favorite bar, watching the football game that was on when a woman sits down next to him and huffs. She slams her purse down on to the bar and he looks over, trying to figure out what her problem is. He looks away from her and slightly shakes his head, sipping from his beer then looks up at the TV again.

The woman then reaches over him for a drink menu and he's actually a little shocked. She's a tiny little thing with long, gorgeous legs and silky brown hair but he can't help but wonder if she's always this, well, rude.

"Uh, got any manners?"

"Excuse me?"

Great. Now she has manners right after he makes a jackass out of himself. "You just reached across me and got all up in my personal bubble."

"I'm sorry," she says quickly then turns to face him. "I just had a really horrible day at work and then the heel of my boot broke right outside this bar, so I took it as a sign that I needed a drink."

This one could really talk.

"Look, it's fine. I'm Puck." He holds his hand out so she'll hopefully calm down and not blow a gasket or something while talking.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry."

He's kind of amazed that she just handed out her last name to a complete stranger in a bar, but luckily for her he isn't a creeper or anything like that. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"What kind of name is Puck?" she asks with a scrunch of her nose.

"It's a nickname. My last name is Puckerman."

Rachel stares at him curiously before nodding and looks at the bartender when he comes over to take her order. After she orders, they're met with silence, besides the random conversations and the buzzing of the TVs in the bar, for a while and they both sip on their drinks.

It doesn't stay like that for long though, because soon she starts to talk his ear off and they're talking about the most random things until she leans forward and kisses him. Puck has never been one to turn away a gorgeous woman, especially one like Rachel. So while their lips are touching, he moves a bit and pulls out his wallet to grab the twenty that is sitting in there then drops it onto the bar.

"Wanna get outta here," he asks after they pull away.

All she does is nod and grab her purse before they're stumbling out of the doorway into the streets of New York to catch a cab.

* * *

Puck pushes the door open and brings Rachel across the threshold, taking her straight to his bedroom so she doesn't have time to look around at anything.

The alcohol running through their veins is clouding her conservative side that she usually has but his kisses are addictive. His strong hands that are resting on her waist makes her feel safe even though she met Puck a few hours ago.

He gently pushes her onto the bed then pulls off his shirt, smirking down at Rachel when she lets her eyes roam over his body. "See something you like?"

Rachel sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed, running her fingers down his abs. "Your abs are lovely, Puck. But I didn't come here to stare at them." She unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the ground then pulls off her top.

This time, he lets his eyes rake over her body before he's pushing his jeans and boxers off. Puck moves over to grab a condom from his nightstand then leans down to kiss her heatedly. His fingers make quick work to roll the latex on before he pushes her underwear aside.

"Are you okay with this?"

She looks up at him and nods, smiling at how he wants to make sure she's comfortable. Rachel blushes a bit when he dips his head down to kiss her but runs his length along her core.

He didn't think it was possible for someone to be even more beautiful when they blushed, but here she was, proving him wrong. Puck smirks though when she lets out a sigh and moves his hands along her body. He starts to press kisses along her neck until he can barely concentrate on anything besides where his lips will end up next. They've barely even touched each other, hell they barely know about each other but he doesn't want to wait any longer to be inside of her.

Puck pushes into her and grins against the skin of her neck when she mutters out a curse word. It's the first time he's heard her say all night and he's just made it his personal mission to hear it even more before their night is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, Puck doesn't let women stay the night. But seeing how Rachel wanted rounds 2-4 last night, he couldn't find it in himself to kick her out. However, this is a very big problem when he hears the front door slam shut and there's a little girl loudly saying 'Daddy!'

Rachel stirs next to him and he honestly has no idea what the hell to do right now. So he slips out from the bed and pulls on some sweatpants before stepping out into the hallway to deal with the commotion.

She rolls over and finds no one next to her, but then it hits her that she just slept with a man she doesn't even know. Quickly, she stands up and starts to get dressed but jumps when the door opens.

"Hey."

"Hello. I mean, good morning." Rachel shakes her head and finishes getting dressed.

Puck laughs and folds his arms over his chest. "Uh, sorry if that woke you up."

Tilting her head, she looks at him strangely before pulling on her boots. "What?"

"Um, nothing." It's a lie but he'd rather not her know about the little girl who just called out in the living room.

"Anyways, I really have to go. I have an appointment in a few hours and I really need to stop by my apartment."

"You don't need to give me any kind of explanation, Rachel. We slept together. It was fucking amazing. And that's that."

"Are you always this vulgar?" Rachel scrunches up her nose then looks over at his alarm clock. "Um, thank you for last night?"

He laughs and nods. "I should probably be thanking you. But I dig compliments too."

Rachel stares at him with wide eyes then tucks some hair behind her ear. "It was, lovely meeting you and I hope you have a great day."

The entire situation right now is so awkward to her and she decides to walk past him and leave before things can get any worse.

Despite her night and morning, Rachel feels much better than she did last night. She changes into a cute outfit and gets a soy latte from her favorite coffee shop. It feels like today is going to be a really good day, almost like she got a boost of confidence and that she'd feel really good heading into work.

With that, she walks up into her doctor's office and signs in before sitting down. Rachel smiles widely at a little boy who is smiling up at her then relaxes into the seat to drink her latte.

It doesn't take long until a nurse takes her back into a room to take all of her vital signs then informs her that they got a new physician's assistant and that he'd be in soon to talk with her since the doctor was out today.

Just like the nurse said, a man in a white lab coat enters her room but his eyes are staring intently at the chart in his hands.

"Good morning," she says brightly.

A pair of familiar hazel/green eyes look up at her and it feels like her stomach drops. She swallows tightly and forces a smile on to her face, hoping that he doesn't remember her.

"I feel like I just saw you," he replies with a smirk.

Rachel blushes and averts her eyes, trying to not think about the multiple rounds of sex they had last night. It's like he notices that she's a little uncomfortable and gets into a professional attitude.

After going through the motions of a regular physical, Puck tells her that he needs to get some blood work done and that he'll be right back. He gathers up what he needs then comes back to the room, only to find Rachel nervously biting her lip and looking out the window towards the city.

"Are you ready?" He asks then moves over a rolling table that has everything he needs on it. When she doesn't respond, Puck walks to stand in front of her and notices that she's shaking a bit. "Hey, what's wrong?"

His voice pulls her from her thoughts and she looks up at him. "I don't like needles."

Even though this is most likely against all code of ethics, he moves forward and rubs his hands up and down her arms. "I've been told that it doesn't hurt at all when I draw blood."

"You could be lying to me so that I'll cooperate."

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would lie?" Rachel tilts her head and stares up at him with a serious look. "Whoa. Did I lie to you?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "No, I suppose you didn't. But if people have said that it does not hurt with you, then I'm willing to try it. I'll just look away."

"That's probably best. I don't need you puking or anything."

Puck laughs when she rolls her eyes at him and lets out a huff. He could say something to get another rise out of her or maybe at least distract her from what he's about to do but he decides to just keep quiet.

Despite the fact that she wanted to look away, she's intrigued by his hands and how he takes the utmost care in prepping her arm. He just places the tourniquet on her arm and Rachel notices that he starts to hum something. It sounds so familiar but she can't put her finger on it. The song manages to calm her though, even as the needle entered her vein.

"They were right."

He's steadying the needle and puts the tube up against it to catch the blood then looks up at her. "Right about?"

Rachel smiles and looks down at her arm. "How it doesn't hurt when you take blood."

Puck smirks and leans back a little bit before he changes out the tube for another one. "Some patients say it hurts them the most when it's pulled out. But don't worry, none of my patients have said that."

She nods and looks back down at her arm as he takes out the tube then starts to take the needle out. Her eyebrows raise in shock when it doesn't hurt at all.

When he finishes up and then starts to write in her chart, Rachel stands up to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress pants before looking over at him. "What song were you humming?"

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sweet Caroline."

A smile comes onto her face as he finishes up then soon they're both standing straight and looking at each other, complete silence filling the room.

Clearing his throat, Puck tucks the folder underneath his arm then puts his pen away. "Well I hope that I don't see you any time soon."

"Excuse me?"

Puck chuckles and shakes his head. "As in that you're healthy and I won't be seeing you in my office any time soon."

"Oh, pardon me for jumping to conclusions."

"Nah, it's fine. They'll mail you a copy of your results, but I hope you have a great day, Miss Berry." He walks over to the door and holds it open for her.

Rachel tucks her hair again and walks past him then looks to her left and right.

"Down the hall to your right and the check out window will be on your left."

She turns around and smiles at him then holds her hand out. "I hope you have a great day. And thank you again for calming me down with the whole needle thing."

"No problem."

After he flashes her a smile, he turns down the hallway and hands her chart off to a nurse and she wonders if she actually will see him again. Either way, she leaves the doctor's office humming Sweet Caroline all the way to her own office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy!"

He looks over to see his beautiful baby girl running over to him then stands up to catch her, tossing the remote onto the couch.

"How's my Ella doing?"

"I'm good. I learned how to write my name today."

"Really? You want to write it out for me while I make us dinner?"

Puck laughs when she nods her head enthusiastically then leads her into the kitchen in their apartment. He stares into the fridge when she begins to talk about her day and how nice her teacher was, especially since she walked around and helped each student out with their name.

"So did she show you how to write your last name?"

"That's for tomorrow, daddy!" She squeals out with a giggle.

He shakes his head and starts to get everything ready for spaghetti, looking over every now and then to see her make progress on her name.

They talk for a bit while he gets everything ready then sits at the table while the pasta finishes boiling. "Do you have any homework that you need to finish tonight?"

"Mm, I think I may have some spelling! Oh and I have a note for you from my teacher."

"A note?" he asks while raising his eyebrow. Ella jumps down from her chair and runs into the living room. Puck hears a zipper, so he stands up to move over to the stove and checks on the pasta before he hears a little hand slap against the table.

Moving over to it, he picks up the note and all that's written is that she would like to meet with him tomorrow.

"Did she say what this was all about, El?"

"Nope," she replies, popping the 'p' then goes back to writing.

Puck just shrugs it off and decides that it can't be anything too bad or else he would've gotten a call about it tonight. And rather than stressing out about it, he decides that having a quiet night with his daughter is a much better use of his time.

* * *

The next morning, Puck is sitting in his office reading a medical magazine during his lunch break when his ringtone starts to blare in the quiet room. He picks it up with a formal 'hello' then sinks back against his chair when he realizes it's his daughter's school on the other line.

"Why is the parent-teacher conference three hours early?"

He listens as the secretary on the other side starts to explain that nothing is wrong, but Ella's teacher would like to meet with him in the next hour if he's available. And unfortunately, he is, but it's for his daughter so he figures it's really important either way.

About thirty minutes later, Puck is grumbling to himself as he sticks the 'visitor' pass onto his dress shirt, thinking it's a little ridiculous that he has to wear one even though he just checked in with the school. But now he's mumbling out a room number to himself, searching around the school like a creeper trying to find his daughter's classroom.

After searching for at least ten minutes, he finally finds it and steps inside. All he sees are a bunch of children but not a teacher in sight.

"Daddy!"

Puck looks around and sees his daughter sitting at a table with a crayon in her hand.

"Hey baby girl." He squats down and opens up his arms, smiling widely as she runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your teacher wanted to meet with me earlier. Where is she?" Puck looks around again, but still doesn't see any type of authority figure in here.

"Miss Brittany is watching over us. She could probably show you where she is!"

Ella points to a blonde woman who is sitting on the floor next to a table, coloring on a piece of paper as she talks to a student. He nods at his daughter and watches as she goes back to her seat then walks over to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman. I have a meeting with Ella's teacher today."

"Oh hi! Rachel mentioned something about that. Let me show you to her office before I watch over these guys again."

He follows her out the door, waving to his daughter, before they're moving towards a room across the hallway. Her curls bounce while she walks and for some reason, all he can think about is Cindy Lou Who from that one Dr. Seuss movie.

"Just knock and then you'll be able to go inside. Nice to meet you Mr. Puckerman!"

She excitedly waves goodbye to him and he gives her a short one back, wondering how someone can be so perky while working around kids. With a shake of his head, he knocks on the door and hears someone say 'come in.'

Pushing the door open, he looks up at the teacher and his jaw drops a little bit. "Rachel?"

The brunette looks up and he can tell that she's in just as much shock as he is. "Noah. What are you doing here?"

"Parent teacher conference?" It ends up being a question because he is beyond confused as to what's going on right now.

"It didn't even occur to me that you could be the same person." Rachel shakes her head slightly the stands up. "How rude of me. Welcome to my office," she says then reaches over the desk to shake his hand.

Puck chuckles and shakes her hand even though they weren't even close to being formal in bed. As if she just remembered what transpired the other night and at his own office, Rachel starts to blush as she sits down.

"So you're Ella's father. I wouldn't have even guessed that you had a child when we met."

He clears his throat and relaxes into the seat, bringing his hand up to run over his short hair while he thinks of a response. "I generally don't tell women that I have a daughter. It can be kind of a turn off." Part of him hates that he just said that out loud because this woman is the one who has to teach his daughter five days out of the week.

"For some women it can actually be a turn on."

After her words process through his mind, he blinks a little owlishly at her before adjusting his body in his seat. "Um, right. So, what did you want to meet with me about? I'm sure I would've heard before now if Ella was doing bad in school or anything."

"Oh, she's doing wonderfully! That's why I wanted to meet with you. She's doing such an amazing job and she's the top student in our class."

"That's a good thing, right? I'm just a little confused why you brought me up here."

They end up talking for a few minutes about all the progress his daughter has made and he honestly hasn't felt more proud than he is right now. Rachel has taught her so much and he honestly never imagined that she'd learn so much at her age.

Puck stands up and reaches over to shake Rachel's hand, though it's a little too formal for his taste. "Thank you for calling this conference. I didn't think she was doing so much at school."

"She has great work ethic. Something she probably learned from her father."

He smirks at her then nods. "Yeah, I guess. See you later."

Just as he turns around, he hears her say a quiet 'wait' which causes him to turn around and look at the petite brunette in front of him.

"You do realize that we've seen each other a lot since we met at the bar, right?"

"So?"

Rachel stands there and tucks some of her hair behind her ear then walks around her desk until she's standing right in front of him. "That doesn't seem strange to you?"

"It seems like a string of coincidences."

"But what if it's not?"

He stares down at her and wonders if she's being serious right now. "Sorry, Rachel, but I don't really believe in that kind of shi-crap." Puck's glad that he caught himself because the little glare she's giving him right now isn't a sexy one.

"Noah, would you like to grab dinner with me sometime? I really feel like we've met for a reason."

They may have had a really fucking awesome night and sure he was a little nice when she came into his office and had to get blood work done, but did that really qualify as some sort of meeting of fate? He had to hand it to her though, she was fucking stunning. And his daughter obviously approved of her in some way and the woman in front of him was the sole reason why she was doing so well in school.

After a few seconds of contemplation, he nods. "Yeah, sure. But since you asked me out, you get to iron out all the details."

The way she gets all excited and claps a little shouldn't be as cute to him as it is. Puck moves towards her and wraps his arm around her waist then dips his head down to kiss her slowly.

"I'll call you?"

He nods and pushes a strand of hair from her face. "I'd say it's creepy you have my number but I'll let it slide. See you later." Puck winks at her then walks out of Rachel's office.


End file.
